One for the Record
by Mure
Summary: The story of a Hogwarts adventure .. told out of my eyes! This story written AND narriated by me! R&R! **CHAPTER TWO ISH UP! remember, mah dears, R&R!**
1. AHHH! Stop breaking in mah house, mahn!

**Mure's Notice Type Thing/Disclaimer** The only thing I own in this fic is myself, as I am roleplaying myself. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, who has finally written a book that I will enjoy until the end of my life. Thank you, Mrs. Rowling.  
  
"Okay, bye," I hung up the phone and walked wearily to my bedroom. Opening the door and closing it with a snap, I turned on my Nintendo and played Zelda until 1:34am. I finally realized that I couldn't make it past Milk Road until I had a goodnight's sleep, so I retired to bed. Ironically, I was rudely awaken by a crash in the kitchen. Mummbling, I dragged myself out of bed with difficulity and went to the door. Before my hand touched the knob, there was another noise, this time it was the shattering of glass. Fully awake now, I snatched up a teddy bear that was laying by the heater and, noiselessly, crept out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
  
I peeked into the kitchen and started with rounded eyes.  
  
There stood Professor Dumbledore himself, stooping over to pick up half a bag of lemon drops that was scattered all over the floor. I rubbed my eyes several times, and almost banged my head against the wall. I edged out a bit and could catch a glimpse of a thick, yellow envelope clutched in his right fist. It looked farmiliar, and I wanted to see if there was any green ink on it, but he soon dissappeared into the curtain-cast shadows of the sunroom.  
  
I quietly dashed into the kitchen and clamped my hands on the edge of the sunroom door, then stuck out my head far enough to catch what he was doing. I saw him look around and dissappear into the bedroom that was headed off by the sunroom. He emerged a few seconds later, shaking his head. For a wizard of his ability, I thought he might have noticed me sneaking around, let alone the sit of bedrooms and bathrooms that lined the hallway that connected the den. I met the eyes of a glitter of green ink on the envelope and as he moved around in the light (that distraced me while watching his half-moon specticals glint along with his long white hair and beard) I read carefully. My heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
It read:  
  
Miss Mikica Davis  
  
Some bedroom that Professor Dumbledore must be too dumb to locate right now  
  
The Hall that Albus doesn't notice  
  
Melvin, AL  
  
I knew what that meant, as my insides raced in quiet celebration. I must've been accepeted into Hogwarts! But I was so absorbed into what was going on, I didn't have enough time to notice Professor Dumbledore towering above me, his light, aqua-like blue eyes looking down on me. I was in-gulfed in his shadow, and stammered out a shaky greeting before moving backward, eyes still on him, enough to let him through. I stood up, holding the momentairly forgotten teddy bear against my chest and stayed still. We both started at each other for a long time, me, not feeling the slightest bit embrassed that my future Headmaster was meeting me in my monkey pajamas. I finally spoke, even though I thought it was a bit rude and should have let the Headmaster have the first word.  
  
"Pr--professor Dumbledore," I said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Miss Davis," he smiled, his eyes emmitting the usual twinkle.  
  
I was shocked at being addressed as "Miss" but I remembred what I read in the Harry Potter books and regained my usual calm expression.  
  
"Well, let's get down to bussiness, shall we?" With a flick of his wand, he pulled up a table and two chairs. Settling comfortably in one, leaving me sliding nervously into another, he folded his hands on the table and spoke with a voice one had that could make a brick wall listen.  
  
"You are eleven, am I correct?" He asked.  
  
"Yes .. yes Sir," I replied, nodding my head.  
  
"Let me see .. your birthday is on the ninth of September.. and the term begins on September the first, am I correct still?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He was silent, running one long finger across the green ink. I suddenly spoke something that was bugging the back of my mind.  
  
"Is there a particular reason that you delivered this letter personaly?" I showed no sign of shock, which was a surprise to myself. I was relived to see that Professor Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"We all have our reasons for certain things," he replied cooly.  
  
"I must be the only person in the world that doesn't understand that."  
  
"Surprisingly, I don't understand it ether, Mikica."  
  
I rasied an eyebrow at him and he continued.  
  
"Well, we couldn't wait for you to be accepeted, so we made an exception." He slid the letter across the table toward my dircetion. I gently laid down the bear and, holding the letter in between my hands with a wonderous feeling, opened it carefully.  
  
Dear Miss Davis,  
  
You have been accepeted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
Even though I knew the letter by heart, I couldn't help but read it because my name was printed at the beginning. I hugged it close and looked at my supply list. Then, a sick feeling washed over me and I just realized something. Why did Professor Dumbledore visit the United States? I couldn't make it to London! What if my grandparents dissapproved? What would happen then....?  
  
Those questions encircled my brain and imprinted themseleves instantly onto it. I pushed back the letter to him and shook my head in one motion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but.."  
  
"It's all been arranged."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Really? Oh gee..my grandparents already knew?...my friends too?" I asked curiously. He nodded.  
  
"You leave tommorow morning at dawn," he said, standing. There were still a lot of questions I wanted to ask, but I let them go until next time.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who will help me go shopping for the things I need?"  
  
"I will."  
  
I stared. He must've been expecting that because he grinned at me.  
  
"Headmaster, how could you possibly take time from your life to come down and visit this one student?"  
  
"It's a special reason for a certasin situation," he said. Before I opened my mouth again, he was gone.  
  
I gapped, and was left alone there in the eerie morning darkness. 


	2. Round Diagon Alley, Baby!

**Mure's Notice Type Thing/Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter, blahblahblah...  
  
  
  
Of course, I instantly rushed to the bedroom, flicked off the lights, and jumped into bed...and stayed there with my eyes wide open for the rest of the night.  
  
When my clock chimmed, it was signaled for dawn. I heard a tap on the window and rolled out of bed, then raised the blinds, shielding my eyes from the first rays of dawn. Instead of seeing them, I came face to face with the smiling face of Dumbledore, his silvery-white hair illuminated by the sun. I almost screamed, but the evenets from last night came rushing back to my mind and instead I un-latched the windows and pushed them outward.  
  
"Sorry that I'm not ready, Headmaster, but-"  
  
He raised his hand.  
  
"Enough. I jsut came here to tell you that I'm not going with you today," he said.  
  
"Who is?" I asked, already expecting the answer.  
  
"Mr. Percy Weasley," he replied.  
  
My heart stopped. My eyes widened. My mouth stood open. I couldn't blink. That wasn't the answer.  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"Percy Weasley," he repeated.  
  
My heart did a couple of flips and I blushed. Only my best friend knew I that I liked Percy from the books, but now meeting him .. I almost melted. Okay, I know, I know, you're thinking "HOW THE HECK CAN SHE LIKE /HIM/?!" It's just one of those certain things, yanno?  
  
"Well, thanks for the info Headmaster, and now you must be going bye!!" I shut the window, let down the blinds, and dressed in my Hard Rock Cafe shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans. I took out my four HP books and stuffed them into a pooh-bear bag. Then, while pulling my hiar into a ponytail, I waited. No sooner than Dumbledore left, there was another tap at the window, I let up the blinds and pushed the window outwards. I almsot squealed in delight.  
  
There he was, sitting on a low branch, staring back at me. I tried to smile, but my muscles wouldn't mvoe right, so it turned out for me to close my eyes and flash him a goofy grin. [Oh great, now he thinks I'm an idiot like his brothers.] I thought, not moving. Finally he spoke, and I almost died. His voice was sooooo smooth and his tone and heart-stopping..breath- taking...argh.  
  
"Mikica?"  
  
"Sure is!" I exclaimed in an unusaul squeaky voice.  
  
"^_^; Cheery girl, aren't you?"  
  
I laughed a dry, nervous laugh. He didn't sound bossy at all, but despite my feelings for him, I thought that could change. I shoved that all aside, and stuck my head out of the window.  
  
"We travel, how..?" I asked.  
  
"Floo Powder."  
  
"How'd you get here without coming through my fireplace?"  
  
"Miscounculated and ended up in the one across the street. Good thing they sleep like rocks over there," he said, climbing through the window and I backed away from it.  
  
"It's not quiet cold over here in the USA, as you can see," I began to say, following Percy into the den. He shushed me, started a fire with his wand, and threw the powder in it. The flames turned an emerald green and Something jerked at the back of my stomach. I have never traveled by Floo Powder before, and that meant I could end up in the wrong place like Harry did in the fourth book (Mure: sorta of a *SMALL* spolier if you haven't read that book yet ^^;) so I backed a few paces away fromt he fire and shook my head.  
  
Percy must've spotted this because he gave me a gentel encouraging push. "I'll let you go first."  
  
"But I don't wanna go first," I whined before stopping myself.  
  
"Just go," he pushed again, annoyed, and I stumbled forward.  
  
Looking into the flames, I hesitantly kneeled onto the small brick altar and into the fire. Tucking my arms in, I loudly and clearly said "Diagon Alley," even with a mouth full of ashes. Round and round I was spinning until finally I appeared in another fireplace that was not my own.  
  
I opened my eyes and let out a huge gasp.. 


End file.
